My Little Devil
by Neveralien
Summary: -discontinued- A story about the devil Koakuma after she gets summoned for the first time by Patchouli, and how she have to work as a library assistant in the Devil's mansion


**Title**: My Little Devil  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/General  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Patchouli x Koakuma  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: This story will eventually contain Shoujo Ai (girl x girl), but nothing explicit. Expect lots of cuteness.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: None of the characters belongs to me. All rights go to Team Shanghai Alice.

_**Important!**_  
><strong>AN**: This used to be on my old FF-account Locked Girl, but since my hotmail got hacked I was unable to log in. I visited my old account and saw that some people wanted me to continue the story. So, yeah, here it is again, but with edits.

This is my first fanfic ever. Touhou is one of my favorite games, so it had to be done. Patchouli x Koakuma is also extremely underrated. I havent decided yet if this is going to be a long or a short story, but I will try to update as often as possible. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Summer had come early to Gensokyo, for weeks the weather had been beautiful. The summer fairies who usually didn't wake up from their long hibernation this early, but apparently they were already flying and playing with each other around Misty Lake.<p>

At least... that's what Patchouli Knowledge had heard, the librarian of Scarlet Devil Mansion, who rarely went outside, she couldn't even remember the last time she even felt the warmth from the sun against her skin.

The enormous Voile Library was a gloomy place with only a few oil lamp hanging from the ceiling, and not a single window in sight. Patchouli was a shut-in for many reasons – mostly because of her asthma and frail body. She claimed that if she went outside her condition could get worse because of her body growing so accustomed to the trapped air.

That was most likely an excuse. Patchouli simply didn't like the outside. She was a timid girl, so she had no reason to socialize with others. She was also always busy with something, very often working on a new spell or researching.

This particular day she busy working with a very special spell. It was so special that she didn't even have the time to drink afternoon tea with her friend, Remilia.

Remilia didn't bother though, she knew that Patchouli was up to something very important – and secret since she never even spoke a word about it. When asked she only said that it was an ordinary project that had happened to take up much more time than she'd expected. Of course there were more to it, but what exactly Patchouli didn't dare to utter a word about.

Books were scattered around on the floor around Patchouli. She had stayed up all night, preparing for what she hoped to be the final step in her secret project.

"Now then, almost done.", she said while stretching her back. She glanced down at her work: a carefully drawn magic circle on the floor. In the middle of the circle there was a star with scripted words going around it. She let go of the chalk in her hand and stepped back.

Patchouli took out a piece of paper from her dress and placed it, with much caution, in the middle of the star. Right after that she picked up one of the books from the floor, opened it and started to flip through the pages.

"No, not here...", she murmured and closed the book. She took up another one and flipped its pages too. "Not here either...".

She continued to search through her books for a while, until she finally found the right spell.

"There it is!", she exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

Her eyes skimmed down the page, reassuring herself that it was the right spell. She didn't want to make a mistake now, not when she had worked for so long and so hard to come to this exact moment.

She took another few steps back, nervously breathing out.

"The powers within Makai, the world of spirits, release! Aid me with your red magic!", she cried as she struck her left hand right above her head. "Secret summoning technique: Demon of the frozen terrain, arise!"

With those words, the paper Patchouli had put on the floor started to glow together with the magic circle. At first the light was faint and barely noticeable, but as time went on that light started to grow stronger and stronger.

Patchouli observed this, impressed by the light that slowly changed to a bright red color.

But, to her deep disappointment, that red light faded out. Nothing else happened. Patchouli stood in the same place, still staring at the floor. She couldn't quite comprehend what was going on.

She switched her stare to the book after a while. What had gone wrong, she asked herself? Did she draw the star too big? Did she say the wrong words? Was her magic not strong enough?

No – everything had been perfect, even the shape of the star was perfect. She had prepared this spell for weeks... For what? A failed result?

The silence in the library used to feel to peaceful, relaxing... but now it almost made her feel depressed. She wanted someone to tell her that she didn't do anything wrong. She wanted to go to Remilia and open up, but she knew that the vampire wouldn't care less. She was never interested in Patchouli's work. Her hard work...  
>Sakuya wasn't an option either, the head maid was too busy with her chores.<p>

Those were the only people Patchouli felt a close bond to. Even though they were her closest, and only, friends... They still weren't enough. Patchouli wanted someone who could take their time to listen to her constant rattle about magic spells and alchemy. Someone who could just sit with her in the library and drink a cup of tea, someone to just give her company while reading her books.

With a heavy sigh, Patchouli turned around and began walking toward her desk. When, suddenly, a small noise was heard from behind.

Patchouli glanced back and saw that the circle was once again glowing. This time with even a much stronger red light.

Amazed, Patchouli watched a gesture take form in the midst of the light. The gesture changed its shape into a... person? A rather short person. From its head a pair of ears were sticking out, which strangely enough reminded Patchouli of bat-wings. From the back a pair of similar wings was stretched out.

Then, in a sudden flash, both the circle and the paper disappeared into thin air. The only trace left from the summoning spell was the summoned demon herself: a red-haired one with bat-wings on her head and back. She was wearing a simple red dress with white sleeves and a short, red tie.

The demon finally opened her eyes - the same striking red color as her hair Patchouli noted – and stared into Patchouli's violet eyes.

There was an unusual tension in the library which Patchouli never had felt before; none of the girls dared to make the first move and speak.

Patchouli was still in shock. One moment she was depressed about failing, and now a demon from Makai was standing in front of her.

"I can't believe... I really...". Patchouli was holding her tears back, tears of joy and relief.

"What did you say, Master?", the demon asked with a curious look on her face.

Patchouli's heart skipped a beat. It was the most adorable voice she had ever heard. It was quiet, but soft and gentle.

"I mean, you're the demon I summoned from Makai, right?"

The demon nodded. "Yes, I am a devil. I resided in the deepest part of Makai and the kingdom of Shinki-sama."

"Do you have a name?"

"No, I don't really have a name, Master, but I usually go by the name Koakuma."

"Koakuma...", Patchouli murmured. Little Devil... what a fitting name, she thought.

She then cleared her throat. "My name is Patchouli Knowledge. This is my magic library, Voile, and this will be your home from now on."

Koakuma nodded again. "Yes, Master."

"Er... You don't have to call me that. Just say my name."

"But I have to show you my fullest respect.", Koakuma said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Well then... As your master, that's an order! Will you call me 'Patchouli' now?"

Koakuma stared at her new master for a few seconds, then her bright smile returned. Patchouli couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yes, of course, Patchouli-sama!"

* * *

><p>AN: Please tell me if you like where this is going and if you would like me to continue!


End file.
